Paint Me the Future
by touch.the.sound
Summary: Ch. 10 "Just so she could hug someone like she means it." 100 word drabbles.
1. Tenten

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

By These Bloodstained Hands

A machine, that is all she is now. All her moves are mechanical, perfect…

Flawless.

She reins in the background, where you never know where she is. She is a one-woman army. She is indestructible. She is strong, she is strong, she is…

She is a monster.

Her dragon mask covers her features, but it wouldn't matter. Her stone hard face never lets emotions slip, but for all we know, she no longer has any to name.

With her strength, she will conquer.

With her weapons, she will win.

And with these bloodstained hands, she will never be the same.


	2. Neji Hyuga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Fate of a Marionette

He finds the whole situation utterly ironic. It really, truly is. He finally accomplishes something, he finally breaks free, and it feels _wonderful_. He feels the sunbeams on his face, and he is _finally flying free_-

Only to be shut into another cage.

He's risen up in rank, done so damn much that a branch member shouldn't have, he deserves to be free. The fact that he isn't hurts so damn much, _he gave up everything._

He leads the clan, he ought to be free, to do as he pleases, but the Elders hover above his head, holding his strings.


	3. Rock Lee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Tainted Youth

Round coal eyes harden, without a trace of joy in them, or happiness

Only sadness and regret and _blinding pain_.

And suddenly he doesn't feel so good, he feels weak, and tired, and old.

_He feels so fucking old._

And this is wrong, oh so wrong, because he shouldn't be feeling old, or feeling pain, or be sad, because he is the _goddamn _happy boy who wears the_ fucking _spandex and _shits _rainbows and sunshine.

Briefly, he wonders when he started profanity.

It is then he realizes he isn't youthful.

He wonders if he even was in the first place.

**A/N: ** I used, and emphasized cursing in this chapter to further prove that Lee, is not longer the innocent youth loving boy we all know and love. I love him so much…


	4. Ino Yamanaka

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_All it Takes_

No one will remember the girl with the gorgeous face and the gorgeous body. No one will acknowledge the girl who gave up everything, _everything_, for her village.

No, they will just give her dirty looks, and talk about her behind her back.

_Look, there's the whore now._

It doesn't matter that she did it to save your life-

_Wonder who she's gonna sleep with next?_

Your family-

_That thing disgusts me._

Your friends-

_Slut!_

Nobody's going to remember her. Nobody's going to remember the girl who gave her mind, body, sanity and soul to the village that hates her.


	5. Shikamaru Nara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Questionable Knowledge_

He supposes it's funny, ironic, to anyone else besides him.

I mean, he does have the highest intelligence in the village, surpassing genius levels.

Everything is crystal clear. The most complicated equations, unimaginable scenarios, and impossible problems, solved within seconds.

And here he is, stuck in his mind unable to share his vast knowledge.

One mission went horribly wrong, under his guidance.

One false move ruptured his larynx.

One incorrect judgment disrupted his parietal lobe.

He lays comatose, unable to communicate to the world.

Hearing, but unable to speak to others.

And they have the nerve to call him dumb.

**A/N: **It's been awhile, but here I am! I've been working on a few stories so expect them relatively soon.

Parietal lobe: Part of brain that controls speech, along with other functions

Larynx: Controls vocal chords


	6. Hinata Hyuga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Unimaginably Fierce_

She was always the shy one. Particularly timid and quiet, she could easily blend into the crowd. Unnoticed, just the way she liked it.

Everybody thought she was weak and unable to take care of herself. Had to be pampered on, in case she was to injure that precious Hyuuga skin.

Everyone thought she could be taken advantage of, and couldn't speak her own mind. Stuttering and stumbling, she couldn't possibly give her ideas on matters.

She would be the worst head of clan, for she'd have no control.

No one would suspect she had the soul of a lion.


	7. Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_Inner Demons_

Some days, he can live with it. Other days, however, he almost gives.

He can feel the sheer, raw power flowing through his veins, knowing that there isn't anything no one can do to stop him.

He is unbeatable.

He could unleash his power, the one the nine-tails brings, and he could conquer. _He could win._ And for once, he could be the best. He'd only have to live with his actions of utter annihilation for an unknown amount of years.

Oh. Right.

So he quells his demon, pretends he doesn't exist. Because really? Who could love an uncontrollable demon?


	8. Kiba Inuzuka

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Animal Within_

His howls pierce through the silence of the night. Baying at the full moon, just as an animal would.

And that's what he is. He's some sort of beast, lost on humanity since day one.

Because how else could you describe his feral actions? His fanged teeth? That glint in his eye that isn't quite human? He must be some sort of animal. That's the only reasonable explanation for his animalistic behavior.

He eats, sleeps, _breathes _animal- he has for his entire life.

His lifts a leg to scratch behind his ear.

It's so easy to forget he's a human.


	9. Sabaku no Gaara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Inside of Mind_

It has been eight years, ten months and twenty-three days since Shukaku has been extracted from his body. After sixteen years of having the demon inside him, there was a certain calm inside him.

His voice was no longer in his head, and there were no more threats. No more bloodlust, no more disturbing cravings. He could finally, _finally _succumb to the desire to sleep.

No more shall he be a danger to his village.

For once in his life, he feels so normal. Like he can finally belong, and fit in.

He can't help but feel so… empty inside.


	10. Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Immeasurable Strength _

She has more strength in her then you'd ever dream to know. She takes down building, and crushes boulders with practiced ease.

A handshake could tear your arm out of socket, hugs could crush ribs.

She carefully, _carefully_ interacts with the rest of the village. She handles everyone like small infants, she oh-so cautiously touches them, afraid her touch will bruise.

_They're all so delicate._

Or perhaps she's a mutant.

She always wanted to be strong, but this is too much. She'd go back to being weak in a heartbeat.

Just so she could hug someone like she means it.


End file.
